The present invention relates to a method of guiding external air and in particular, guiding external air in a building shell and in a building as well as a method of temperature control of a building.
In order to guide external air in a building shell or in a building, multiple technical solutions have been suggested up to this point. For example, guiding of external air which is conveyed via multiple gaps between a building wall and a facade and/or between roof boarding and roof covering of the building is described in German Published Application 31 03 549 A1. In this case, the external air is suctioned from near the ground from below using a fan and supplied to an evaporator in the roof region.
However, as may be inferred from the description of this Published Application, the external air is only provided with a limited potential of the heat energy of the building, in particular the building shell of the building. Due to the relatively short time of contact of the external air with the building, which is restricted by the building height, among other things, the external air is also only heated in the course of this contact period. Further heating of the external air through more extensive guiding is not provided in this case. Instead, the external air, which has been heated in a restricted way, is supplied directly to an evaporator of a heat pump and cooled.
There are also multiple examples of methods in which the external air is suctioned from below. It is disadvantageous in this case that the external air only uses the height of the building one single time and therefore also only uses the potential heat radiation of the building only once. The heat absorption of the external air is restricted in this case to only the path from the floor region up to the roof and/or up to the rooftop.
A refinement of the method of guiding external air in a building described above is described in European Patent Application 0 236 704 A2. In this case, the building shell of the building has an outer gap and an inner gap. External air enters the outer gap from an upper region and penetrates into the inner gap through a thermal insulation layer which delimits the outer gap and the inner gap. The inner gap is actively kept under a partial vacuum in this case, the warm air being suctioned downward. For this type of external air guiding as well, it is unavoidable that, in the event of longer-lasting cold periods, the external air must be additionally heated by a heating device before it may be supplied to a heat exchanger of a heat pump.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for guiding air and controlling temperature to obviate prior art shortcomings and to refine the guiding of external air in a building and/or in a building shell in such a way that the external air is more effectively heated.